hauntedmansionfandomcom-20200214-history
Donald Duck
Donald Duck is an anthropomorphic duck character created by Walt Disney Productions. He has appeared in many Haunted Mansion productions. Haunted Mansion Appearances Disneyland Fun/Let's Go to Disneyland Paris Donald appears in the “Grim Grinning Ghosts” segment of both ''Disneyland Fun'' and Let’s Go to Disneyland Paris. He’s dressed in a bed-sheet ghost costume, with his tail peeking out underneath and his bill protruding from the sheet. In the Haunted Mansion version, he is first seen in the second verse of the song, jumping out from behind the scary trees. He dances with the Evil Queen, Captain Hook, the Big Bad Wolf, and Maleficent in the last verse. In the Phantom Manor version, he jumps out and scares the villains, along with the Phantom and the Bride. At the end of the song, they all run away when he jumped out from the attraction's entrance. He shrugs and waves, before disappearing out of existence. Happy Haunting: Party at Disneyland Donald has a small role in Happy Haunting: Party at Disneyland. He helps decorate the mansion and hands out candy in ToonTown. This is the only Disney Sing Along video where he does not speak. Haunted Happenings Donald is a main character in the illustrated coloring book The Haunted Mansion: Haunted Happenings. He works for Squeaky Cleaners, alongside Mickey, Minnie, Daisy, Goofy, and Pluto. They get a call from Mr. Gool to clean his house. Donald says that it looks a lot like the Haunted Mansion at Walt Disney World, but Mickey tells him that he's just worrying too much. Paired up with Goofy, they go through the mansion together - into the library and the corridor of doors. Eventually, they realize the house is haunted and try to escape. House of Mouse ]] Donald is a main character in the animated series House of Mouse, where he is the greeter and co-owner of the club. In the episode "House Ghosts", he is trying desperately to win the costume contest, dressing up as a devil, Buzz Lightyear, and Flik, among others. At the end of the episode, he runs on stage and tells Mickey he wants to enter the costume contest. Mickey says that they didn't have it, on account of the ghosts. The Hitchhiking Ghosts materialize next to them. Donald screams and runs away. Other Being one of Disney's biggest characters, he appears in a lot of Haunted Mansion merchandise, such as pins and t-shirts. Hidden Donald? Next to the Endless Hallway, there is a chair with a face sitting against a wall. It might also be in the library, depending on what mansion one is at. This chair originates from a piece of concept art by Rolly Crump for the Museum of the Weird, as well as a chair from the "Burning Miser" changing portrait. Some have noticed that the face on the chair resembles Donald. The top of the head is his hat and the smile is his bill. The resemblance is there, but how intentional it was is unknown. It's likely to be a coincidence. Category:Pre-Existing Characters Category:Animals Category:Males